hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ward (2010)
The Ward is a 2010 American psychological horror film directed by John Carpenter. It stars Amber Heard, Mamie Gummer,Danielle Panabaker and Jared Harris. The story revolves around a young institutionalized woman named Kristen (Amber Heard) who is haunted by a mysterious and deadly zombie-like ghost. As danger creeps closer, she comes to realize that this ghost might be darker than anything she ever could have imagined. In rural Oregon, at the North Bend Psychiatric Hospital in 1966, a young patient named Tammy is attacked and killed by an unseen force during the night. Kristen (Amber Heard), a troubled young woman, sets fire to an abandoned farmhouse and shortly arrested therafter. The local police take her to North Bend where she meets the other patients in the ward: Iris (Lyndsy Fonseca), Sarah (Danielle Panabaker), Emily (Mamie Gummer), and Zoey (Laura Leigh). Kristen is taken to the room which was previously Tammy's and meets her therapist, Dr. Stringer (Jared Harris). She is unable to recall anything about her past. Later, she awakens in the middle of the night and sees a horribly disfigured figure staring at her. While she is with Iris and Emily, Kristen sees two people looking at her from Dr. Stringer's office, but the girls give no clue as to who they are. While taking a shower, Kristen is attacked by the disfigured figure, but upon telling the nurse this, she is drugged and put through intense electroshock therapy. During a session with Dr. Stringer, Iris mentions Tammy but is then immediately halted by the doctor. In a therapy session, Dr. Stringer uses hypnotherapy to unlock Iris' hidden memories. After the session, Iris is killed by the disfigured figure. Kristen tries to discover what happened to her friend. In Iris's sketchbook, she finds a sketch of the figure that had attacked her, with the name Alice Hudson written on top. (Alice was a patient at the hospital.) That night, despite Sarah and Zoey's warning that it is nearly impossible to leave, Kristen and Emily attempt to find Iris and escape. However, the alarm is triggered. Kristen is thwarted by Alice's ghost and is rendered unconscious. She reawakens in her room, and it is revealed that Emily was caught. On her way to an appointment with Dr. Stringer, Sarah flirts with a nurse but is rejected. She goes to the other girls and asks Kristen what happened to her plan and also seemingly gives her a clue that they did not find Iris because they were "not looking into the right places." After bickering with Emily, she is electrocuted and killed by Alice's ghost. Kristen notices Sarah is missing. She learns that Zoey's doll formerly belonged to Alice, so she forces Zoey to tell her what is happening. She finds out that all of the girls had killed Alice, led by Tammy, because Alice constantly hurt them. Now the ghost is after them for revenge. Emily attempts to commit suicide, thinking she is doomed. Kristen attempts to stop her, but Alice's ghost appears again and kills Emily by slashing her throat. Kristen plans a last attempt to escape by holding Zoey as a pretend hostage. Their attempt is thwarted by Roy. She is drugged and placed in a straitjacket. However, she manages to escape and takes Zoey with her to try and escape again. Zoey is captured by the ghost and killed off-screen. After a lengthly chase around the hospital, Kristen manages to kill the ghost. Finding Dr Stringer's office, she finds Alice Hudson's patient file, which details her treatments and each one of the girl's names, including Kristen herself. Dr. Stringer, catching Kristen in his office, then reveals that Kristen is actually one of many split personalities of the real Alice Hudson. Its also revealed that Alice was kidnapped as a young child and sexually abused by an unknown assailant eight years previous. Alice was left chained up for two months in the basement of the same farmhouse "Kristen" had burned down; in order to survive the trauma, her mind began to suffer from multiple personality disorder, creating each one of the girls from the Ward as a different personality. Over time, Alice's own personality became so overwhelmed by that of the others that she became lost. Dr. Stringer attempted experimental techniques to bring back Alice's own personality back to reality, resulting in the manifestation of a "ghost" that was killing all of the other girls. He explains that her treatments were working until "Kristen" appeared, yet another invention of Alice's mind to protect itself from reliving the trauma back at the farmhouse. After this revelation, Alice's ghost appears and throws herself and "Kristen" out of the window, reawakening Alice. Alice's parents, whom she had seen earlier in Dr. Stringer's office, come to take her home because she is finally fully treated. After gathering her belongings, Alice takes one last look around her room. Upon opening her cabinet, "Kristen" suddenly comes out and attacks her, and the camera cuts to black.